The subject of the invention is touch interfaces, in particular touch interfaces embedded on board automotive vehicles, or touch interfaces serving to control systems on which a user intervenes while being constrained to maintain his attention focused on other tasks, for example on the monitoring of a production machine.
In such configurations, the user must interact with the touch interface while keeping his attention predominantly available for tasks other than the actuation of the interface, and, if the interface is not very large, the user may experience difficulties in selecting the element of a menu. To select such an element of a menu, he must apply his finger at a given location of the interface corresponding to a zone of touch selection of the menu element, depicted on the screen by an icon or more generally a graphical symbol displayed on the screen substantially at the location of the touch selection zone. In particular, in an automotive vehicle, when the vehicle is in motion the selection gestures of the user, who must constantly monitor the road, may be imprecise.
In order to alleviate these drawbacks, certain manufacturers of mobile terminals have developed screens of large size or text input systems, in which for example a letter touched with the finger is graphically enlarged. This enlarged display, shifted away from the location where the icon to be activated and the finger are then situated, is maintained for a brief period of time, long enough however for the user to read the letter that he has input, thus performing a visual check to verify that he has performed the input that he desired. This type of display ever requires that the input be performed on a restricted and different zone of the screen with each new letter.